percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demi-Gods: Quest for Hades (Rated PG)
Trailer: The Demi-Gods is a story about four Demi-Gods who parents are Minor Gods. While they're at Camp Half-Blood, a prophecy is spoken that is millions of years old. And the Four Demi-Gods are the ones who are meant to go on this Quest. Together they must venture to Greece to save Hades who is being held captive. *Prolouge: The Prophecy *Chapter One: The Hills have Eyes. *Chapter Two: The Nightmare *Chapter Three: The Curse *Chapter Four: Arthur's Problem Prolouge: The Prophecy Six people at around a table in the Big House, Chiron was in his Wheel Chair while Rachael was sitting at the end of the table with her eyes closed. Anastasia was sitting next to Chiron tapping her fingers and mumbling in French. Elizabeth was sitting on the other side of the table breathing nervously. Arthur was sitting next to Elizabeth staring at Rachael waiting for her to speak. Dante was sitting at the other end of the table staring at Rachael. Rachael's eyes opened and they were glowing green, she opened her mouth and green mist oozed out and made the four demigods jump in surprise. "Four Chosen ones shall travel far And will land in the ancient land '' ''They will be tested along the way '' ''and one shall be swayed '' ''together they will fall or rise to ones love or trust the earth will die" ''Rachael spoke and closed her mouth and her eyes returned to normal, the four demigods looked at each other and their hands glowed a bright white color. They light went as fast as it came and they were really shaken up. Chiron smiled and nodded his head. "You four are the chosen ones, just like we thought. Now you may go get some rest, you shall leave in two days." Chiron said and backed up in his wheel chair and rode off down the hallway leaving the four demi-gods and Rachael left at the table. "Sorry guys, I wish the prophecy wasn't about you four. But the fates don't take mercy." Rachael said and pushed her chair back and left the table leaving the four Demi-gods. Chapter one: The Hills have Eyes. Dante needed to get away from all of this, he couldn't rest at Camp knowing that he was going to go on a quest. Dante headed over to his small cabin that he made, it was actually a good size cabin. And since he stowed his motorcycle in it he had to make sure it was hidden well. Dante opened the door to his cabin and sighed, he looked around and made sure to see if anything was out of place. His bed was still pushed up against the west wall, his dresser up against the north wall. And the bathroom on the east wall. He closed the door and flicked open a control pannel and pushed a few buttons, a beep went off and the cloaking device was up and running. He closed the control pannel and ran his hand along the south wall, he felt a dent and stopped. He pushed the dent and an Ω appeared. He tapped the sign and the floor gave way, a flight of stairs led down in a circler motion. He followed the stairs and the floor closed itself. Dante came to a small garage, he flicked the light switch and lights flickered on. His motorcycle was sitting in the middle of the garage. He walked over and pulled the tarp off. His motorcycle was a newly model Ford Ψ Motorcycle, given to him by his mother when he was claimed. The motorcycle looked like a normal motorcycle to mortals, but to Dante it was loaded up with weapons and gadgets. He slipped on his leather jacket and put on his black helmet and black gloves. He got onto his motorcycle and turned the key. It roared to life and Dante pressed a button on the motorcycle and a small cave appeared. Dante drove out of the garage and into the cave, every mile or so the cave would get deeper and slant up. After about 10 miles the cave opened up to the outside leading right into one of the mountian roads. When Dante drove out of the cave it closed almost right away leaving no sign of the cave ever being there. Dante drove down the mountian road at a normal speed, trying not to think about the Prophecy. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and stopped right away. He shook his head and started driving again, then he noticed it again and pulled off to the side and got off of his motorcycle. He flipped open the shades of his helmet and looked around. A face appeared in the small hill in front of him and he jumped in surprise, right away he kicked his mortorcycle and a gun flew out of it and Dante caught it and pointed it at the mountian. ''"There is no need for violence Dante. I Just want to talk with you." ''He heard and shook his head, the face was a womans but her eyes and mouth were closed. And he knew the face all to well. "Shut up Gaea! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" He yelled and the ground shook for a moment, he knew she was laughing. ''"I think you do Dante. If you don't surrender youself to me then I will destroy everything. And I think you know what I mean." ''Gaea said and her face melted away from the hillside leaving it just like it was. Dante yelled out in anger and shot three times into the mountian, the bullets disappeared in the hillside and he sighed in anger. He put the gun away and climbed back onto his motorcycle, he closed the shades of his helmet and sat on the bike thinking. He shook his head and started the bike, he took one last glance at the hillside and then drove off towards the city. Chapter Two: The Nightmare Elizabeth was training in the sword arena with her Imperial Gold sword, she sliced off a dummy's head and sighed. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds. "Everything is so. . . Peaceful here. It's not like how I remember it three years ago." She said and closed her eyes, she felt her self drifting off into sleep and before she could stop herself she fell to the ground and the Nightmare began. ''Elizabeth was 14 again sitting in the Hermes cabin staring at a picture of her mother and step-father. The door opened and she quickly hid the picture under her pillow and looked at the door. '' ''Michael Louis stood in the doorway. Elizabeth sighed with relief and jumped down from the top bunk and walked over to him. '' ''"Hey Michael, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked and Michael grinned, he pulled out a necklace from his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth. It was a silver chained necklace with a golden Iris flower on the end. '' ''"Michael it's beautiful! Were did you get it?" She asked and put the necklace on. '' ''"I crafted it. I mean we've been friends for almost a whole year now. I thought I would give you something." He said and she smiled at him. '' ''"Oh! I have something for you too." She said and reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver watch. '' ''"Here." She said handed him the watch, he slipped it on his wrist and smiled. '' ''"Thanks. You want to go for a walk down by the lake?" He asked and she nodded and they left the Cabin. '' Oh no. Elizabeth thought. She didn't want the dream to continue, but she couldn't control herself. ''Michael and Elizabeth were sitting on the shore of the lake, Michael was telling her a funny story of when he pranked the Hermes cabin and made all their hair green. '' ''After Michael was done, he sighed and looked up at the sky. '' ''"Elizabeth. I wanted to ask you. How come you never told me that you were born in the 1910s?" He asked and Elizabeths eyes went wide. '' ''"H-How did you know that?" She asked firmly and Michael looked at her. "One of the Hermes kids was going through your stuff and I came in just in time and stopped him. But I saw a picture of your parents. They were wearing super old clothing, and they were holding a baby." He replied and Elizabeth was filled with anger. '' No. Please don't show me anymore. Elizabeth begged herself to stop but the Nightmare kept going. ''Elizabeth shot up and glared daggers at Michael. '' ''"I can't believe you never told me about this?! Why didn't you come get me?!" She yelled at Michael stood. '' ''"Why are you so angry? It's not like I did anything wrong!" Michael said in defense and Elizabeth closed her eyes and raised her hands. '' ''"Elizabeth. Wha. What are you doing?" Michael said and took a step back, Elizabeth's eyes shot open and they were pure black. She touched Michaels chest were his heart was and spoke in a hollow crackly voice. '' ''"Your worst fears shall come alive. You shall never again be safe in your own world. You shall forver be cursed." She spoke and then fainted. '' ''Michael stared at her but then grabbed his chest were his heart was. He screamed out in fear so loud that all the campers stopped. Michael held his head and closed his eyes screaming. '' ''Chiron rushed over to Michael who wouldn't stop screaming, he tried to pick him up but Michael started bashing Chiron and punching and kicking yelling. '' ''"Get away from me! GET AWAY!" Chiron had no choice but to keep holding Michael, he couldn't let him stay like this. He picked Michael up and sighed. He punched Michael in the head and right away Michael went out. '' ''Chiron placed Michael on his back and told one of the Campers to take Elizabeth to the Infirmary. '' Elizabeth woke, she was sweating and her clothes were wet from sweat. She looked around and she was in the infirmary. She couldn't resist crying. "Michael. . . I'm sorry. . " She said and held her hand in her hands. Chapter Three: The Curse Anastasia sat on her bed in her small cabin, she stared at the pictures that were hung on the walls. Post cards that were yellow from age and pictures of her family that were ripping and falling apart. Anastasia sighed and stood up, she walked over to the vanity that was pushed up against the wall in the back of the cabin. She sat down and looked at herself in the mirror, slowly her hair turned lighter and grew shorter until it was touching her shoulders and it was light brown. Her eyes changed from a light gray color to her normal rainbow eyes. Her skin went from being lightly tanned to paler skin. She sighed and shook her head. "This blessing isn't a blessing at all. It's just a curse." Anastasia said and she heard chuckling from behind her. "No dear, it's not a curse at all! It's a wonderful blessing!" She turned around and no one was standing there, no one was in the cabin at all. She turned back around and jumped, in the mirrors reflection was a woman. But Anastasia knew all to well who that woman was. "Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Anastasia said and Aphrodite smiled. "You asked for that blessing dear. It's not my fault that you are upset with this gift. You should've been more greatful my dear." Aphrodite said and Anastasia was boiling up with anger. She tried to calm herself down because she knew it was Aphrodite causing it. "You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" Anastasia asked and Aphrodite grinned. "Because, I have come to talk to you. I can see that you are falling in love, and you know the warning. If you fell in love then this blessing would wear off and you would look the same. And we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Aphrodite replied and Anastasia wanted to punch the glass, but she sat still and shook her head. "Good! Now I believe it's dinner time at Camp correct? Better be off now!" Aphrodite said and her reflection disappeared and Anastasia was left alone in her cabin. Anastasia wanted to cry, she hated this so called ''blessing ''that Ahprodite gave her. But Anastasia knew she couldn't cry, it wouldn't do anything. She stood up and left her cabin. When she stepped outside almost right away her hair turned longer and black, and her eyes returned to their simple gray color. Jackson ran up to her and her heart did a flip, she loved it when he was around. But she knew she couldn't let him know that she liked him. "Anastasia, I wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me to the dining hall?" Jackson asked and she hesitated to shake her head. She shook her head no and Jackson nodded. "Alright, maybe next time?" He said and one of his friends ran up to him, Anastasia knew you the other guy was. But she didn't like him all that much. "Jackson, you coming?" He said and Jackson nodded. "Yeah Arthur, I'm coming." Jackson said and Arthur nodded and ran ahead to catch up with the bigger group that was heading to the dining hall. "Oh! Before I forget I made this for you." Jackson said and handed Anastasia a small box. "I have to go, I hope you like it!" Jackson said and ran off to catch up with Arthur and the others. Anastasia opened the box and gasped, inside was a silver chained necklace with a beautiful Amethyst on the end, it must of been raw because small pieces of earth were still fused with it. She put it around her neck and put the box in her pocket, then she carried on to the Dining hall smiling. Chapter Four: Arthur's Problem Arthur sat in the Hera cabin, he liked the Hera cabin because of two reasons. One: No one ever came in the Hera Cabin. And Two: It was always quiet. Arthur sat at the base of the Hera Statue, her Statue was about 17 feet tall and was very life like, it was made from beautiful marble and showed the life like of Hera. Her hair was braided and fell over her shoulder, she was wearing a white robe over her blue shirt. She held a Peacock in her right hand and held a lotus tipped staff in the other. Arthur had his daggers out, he was holding them both in his hands and was reading the words that were carved into the daggers. “One shall be born of the air And their life shall never be fair Family will die And friends won't survive He shall face death in the eyes And he will Defy.” He read out loud and sighed, he slipped the daggers back into their holders and stood. He walked over to the door and felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and held both daggers in his hands pointing right in front of him. “Whoa! Calm down Arthur, I just wanted to talk.” A woman said and Arthur didn't hesitate to put the daggers down, he held them firm and kept them up. “Hera, what do you want?” He asked and the woman's dark purple eyes gleamed with joy, she grinned her red lips and turned making her black hair fall over her shoulder and her purple cloak flap. “Come.” She said and walked over to the other end of the cabin, Arthur still kept his daggers out but he put his hands to his sides and walked over to where she was. “I know you've been asking for help Arthur, and I've come to offer that help.” She said and Arthur stopped in his tracks. “How did you know?” He asked and she grinned at him. “Because Arthur, I know a lot about what happens here at camp. Now, I believe that you want to know about that Prophecy?” She asked and Arthur nodded. “Well for one I can tell you that it is about you.” She said and Arthur sighed in anger. “And for another. You won't survive Arthur if you go on this quest, you will die.” She said and Arthur looked at the ground and sighed in anger once more. “Well, I have to go now. Ta ta!” She said and disappeared in a puff of purple and blue smoke, leaving Arthur alone in the Hera cabin. He heard the dinner horn and sheathed his daggers and left the cabin, he spotted his friend Jackson talking to Anastasia and ran over to meet him. “Jackson you coming?” Arthur asked and Jackson nodded. “Yeah Arthur I'm coming.” Jackson said and Arthur nodded and ran ahead to catch up with the bigger group that was heading to the dining hall. Arthur stared up at the sky and let out a large sigh. ''Maybe some day I'll be able to get Anastasia to like me. He thought and carried on. Chapter Five: Pegasus' aren't good sports Dante woke up in his cabin on the floor with the blankets spread out on the floor and his pillow across the room. His shirt was wet from sweat and he was stiff. “I must of fallen off last night.” He said and stood up, his back cracked while he stood and he stretched out his arms and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a gray T-shirt and pulled off his old one and threw it in his hamper, he slipped on the Gray one and pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped those on. He looked down at his feet and hen looked over by the door, his boots were sitting on a small stool with a piece of paper under them. He walked over and picked up his boots and slipped them on, he picked up the piece of paper and opened it up. “''Dante you passed out on Half-Blood hill so I brought you to your cabin. I couldn't get you into your bed so I just left you on the ground. '' ''~Gracie Himeria” ''Dante read and he blushed a little, but then he crumbled the note and threw it in his trash can “Better head out.” He said and left his cabin grabbing his leather jacket and putting in on while heading to the dining hall for Breakfast. He sat down at his small the table the size of a coffee table and slowly ate his food, he was watching the forest shadows dance along the trees while the sun was slowly rising. Dante waved his hand over his cup and the water flew out and landed in his palm, while he watched the shadows he made small images of what he was thinking about. “Hey Dante,” Dante heard and turned to his left, the water images disappeared and the water fell onto his hand. Grace was standing next to him, her brown eyes were looking where the water images were. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, she wore a blue blouse with white shorts and knee length black high tops. “I saw the water images, what did they mean?” She asked and he couldn't open his mouth to speak, he couldn't tell her what they ''really ''meant. So he had to lie. “I was bored, just messing around.” He said and she nodded, she sat on the edge of the bench and played with her hair. “Dante, you got the note I left right?” She asked and he nodded. “Sorry, I feel like I invaded your privacy. But I couldn't leave you out on Half-Blood hill out cold. Will you forgive me?” She asked, Dante thought it was cute how she always apologized for small things. But since she was a Daughter of Krotos he never thought anything of it. “Yeah, I forgive you.” He said and she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks.” She said and left heading over to her small table at the other end of the dining hall. “Strange girl, but I like her.” He said and continued eating his eggs. Dante walked into the sword arena and pulled out his sword, he walked over to a dummy and started slicing at it. He did turns and flips acting like it was a real enemy. He even cut himself a few times so it would be like a real battle. After about half an hour he was cut up and sweating, the dummy was slashed all over and was missing its arm. Dante sliced the Dummy and its head slid off and hit the ground, Dnate pulled out a piece of Ambrosia and ate it, his cuts healing instantly. “Good job.” Dante heard and looked over at the entrance, a girl with long waist length black hair. Gray eyes, and lightly tanned skin wearing a white blouse and jeans with flats walked over to Dante. “How long were you watching me?” He asked and she looked up at the sky. “Maybe about an hour?” She said and looked back at him, her eyes seemed to be dancing between Gray and Rainbow. “And you are?” He asked her and she grinned. “Anastasia Dantès, you?” She asked. “Dante Michaels.” He replied. “Well, It's almost time for Pegasus riding. And you're in the same class as me. Wanna go together? Just as friends?” She asked and he nodded and they headed over to the Stables. When they walked in only two other people were in the stables with the leader, it was a guy and a girl. “Ah! The rest of the students made it, now. Saddle up on whatever Pegasus you want and then we'll start the flying lessons.” Yuna Miatchi said and Dante walked over to a pure white Pegasus with bright icy blue eyes. He climbed onto the Pegasus and the Pegasus stayed calm. He looked over at the others and they had all gotten onto the Pegasus' already. “Alright, when I count to three the roof shall open and you'll fly up ward. Make sure that you HOLD ON!” Yuna said and counted to three, the roof opened and right away the Pegasus' took off into the sky. Dante held onto the Pegasus' ropes tightly making his knuckles turn white, the Pegasus could probably tell that Dante was a new rider. And took that for an advantage. The Pegasus' flew higher and higher and faster than it should have, then it dive bombed towards the lake flying probably a 100 MPH. “STOP! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!” Dante yelled and the Pegasus' let out a noise like it was laughing. “Yeah, Laugh while we're plummeting to our deaths. Really mature.” Dante said and they were inches from the water when the Pegasus flew up and Dante almost flew off its back. They were going a normal speed now and the Pegasus would kick its hind legs to get Dante scared every now and then. After they landed back at the stables Dante's hair was all messed up while Anastasia looked perfectly normal. The boy had barf all over his shirt ''and ''the Pegasus while the other girl was just sitting on her Pegasus holding onto the rope so tight that Dante thought no blood was getting to her hands. “Alright, good first flight everyone! Head over to the showers than over to the Dining hall.” Yuna said and Anastasia and Dante climbed off their Pegasus' while Yuna helped the Boy and girl get off theirs. Anastasia left while Dante headed back to his cabin, he looked over at the lake and the thought struck him. ''What if I ''did ''die? What if that Pegasus ''didn't ''make it up in time? ''He shook his head to get the thought out and carried on walking. Tomorrow he would be heading out on the Quest with Anastasia, Elizabeth and Arthur. “Hopefully I won't die on the Quest, and if I do maybe I'll be able to torture Hades. . .” He said and trailed off into thought thinking of the annoying ways he could Torture Hades.